Tonight, My Love I Make You Mine: Sesshomaru
by XxXSpazasticXxX
Summary: Tori is a young woman who travels, having no real home. She runs into trouble a lot, only this time someone is there to save her. Will it be love at first sight? SesshomarXOC


"Sesshomaru-sama! Where are we going?!? Please wait mi-lord!" Jaken whined from behind the great Lord Sesshomaru.

"Please calm down Jaken, I'm sure Sesshomaru knows where we are going, you'll find out when we get there." Rin cut in. "Isn't that right Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked staring at the back of Sesshomaru. "Oh well it's no big deal, guess I'll find out too." Rin said after Sesshomaru didn't answer.

Sesshomaru kept walking; he really wasn't searching for anything. Just traveling. Naraku had been killed by InuYasha, Sesshomaru wasn't too happy about that, but he didn't let it get to him. Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken kept walking till they came across a small village. Rin took the first steps into the village.

"Look Lord Sesshomaru! Beautiful flowers!" Rin shouted as she took in the scent of one of the flowers on the flower stand.

Sesshomaru didn't reply. The village people all stared at Jaken with fear in there eyes, and annoyance towards Rin. The men in the village seemed to back off from Sesshomaru, but the women of the village all crowded around him. Clinging on to him for dear life.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you're quite the ladies man aren't you?!" Rin asked with a little giggle.

"Of course he's a ladies man! He's beautiful; don't ask such stupid questions girl!" Jaken shouted at Rin.

"Step aside." Sesshomaru said to the women. "I'm not interested."

The young women seemed to huff and puff as they walked off. Some mumbled about how he would never find another girl like her. Jaken rolled his eyes and continued walking with Lord Sesshomaru. Rin followed with AuUn.

They walked through the village not stopping to eat. They exited the village with woman throwing themselves around begging Sesshomaru not to leave. Sesshomaru kept walking not paying any attention to the screaming women.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said softly.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked with his unchangeable monotone voice.

"Are you ever going to find a lover?" Rin asked sweetly.

"I'm not looking for love." Sesshomaru answered.

"Oh."

Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and AuUn came to a stop at a clearing in the woods. Sesshomaru decided it was best to take a rest there.

"Ow! Son of a- let me go!" Sesshomaru heard a woman yell.

"What was that Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked a little scared.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said sharply.

"Y-Yes mi-lord!?" Jaken stuttered.

"Stay here and watch after Rin, I'll be back."

"Hai mi-lord."

Sesshomaru stood up and walked slowly towards the screams.

"You're a pretty young thing aren't you?" A man asked the young woman.

"I said let me go!" The woman repeated.

"Nope, I have things I want you to do." The man said with a disgusting smirk.

Sesshomaru watched from behind the tree's waiting for the best move to make the attack.

"Someone will come for me!" The girl shouted.

"Oh really? Like who?" The man asked still smirking.

"Like…well…" The girl started.

"See, you have no one!"

"Let…me…go! Help! Help!" The girl screamed louder and louder each time.

"No one can hear you out here." The man exclaimed with a crazed look in his eyes.

A flash of light appeared before the girls eyes. In an instant the man that was holding her by her hair was now lying on the ground motionless, dead.

She looked up and saw a beautiful demon. She started to crawl away knowing he was a demon, but something told her to stay, that he had just saved her life, there was no reason to run from him.

"T-Thank you." The girl stammered.

"No need to thank me." Sesshomaru said as he turned around and started to walk away.

"W-WAIT! Please wait!" The girl yelled after him.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked as he stopped walking and turned his head a little to look at her.

"What's your name?" She asked. "I need to know."

"Sesshomaru." He said without hesitation.

"That's a beautiful name." The girl responded. "My name is Tori."

"Tori…" Sesshomaru trailed off. "That's an unusual name."

"Oh, yes, haha, you see I'm not from around here. I don't know where I'm from. All I know is that my parents died when I was younger and I was dropped off somewhere. So I pretty much just wander around." Tori explained.

"I see." Sesshomaru started to walk off again.

"D-Do you think I can come with you?" Sesshomaru heard Tori said nervously from behind him.

"I don't need anymore company." Sesshomaru said bluntly.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Is everything okay? You didn't come back so I thought something might have happened!" Rin yelled as she ran up to Sesshomaru and the young Tori.

"Everything is fine. We must be going now." Sesshomaru started to walk away only to be interrupted once more.

"Who's she?!" Rin asked skipping over to the young woman lying on the ground.

"I'm Tori, what's your name?" Tori spoke softly.

"I'm Rin! Did my lord save you?" Rin asked Tori.

"Why yes he did. He's very strong." Tori responded, her eyes gliding over to Sesshomaru's back.

"Oh I know! He's very very strong. Are you coming with us?!?" Rin asked Tori with hope in her eyes.

"No, I don't think I can." Tori answered.

"Why not?" Rin asked.

"I don't know." Tori responded as she looked to the ground.

"Well then where are you going to go?"

"I have no where to go, I will continue wandering in search for what I am missing."

"What are you missing?" Rin asked.

"I don't even know that."

"Well we can't just leave you here! You need to come with us."

"Oh Rin, you don't have to help everybody, sometimes I wonder why Lord Sesshomaru even has you with us. You're always slowing us down, and asking stupid questions. Sesshomaru doesn't need anyone else." Jaken said as he walked out from behind some bushes.

"If anyone is slowing us down, Jaken, it is you." Sesshomaru replied eyeing Jaken.

Tori couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the sound of her laugh.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru! Can we bring her with us? Oh please please please?" Rin begged at Sesshomaru's feet.

"Tori." Sesshomaru spoke bluntly. Still facing away from all three of them.

"Yes?" Tori asked looking up.

"Come with us, if you sub-choose." Sesshomaru said as he started to walk away again.

"Oh thank you Sesshomaru!" Tori cried out.

"That's Lord Sesshomaru to you." Jaken interrupted.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said as he stopped and faced him. "She can call me what she wants. You on the other hand mind your own business." Sesshomaru said as he smacks Jaken upside the head.

"A-Aye mi-lord." Jaken was finally able to spit out.

Tori hopped up from the ground and ran after Sesshomaru. She gently came to a walking halt beside him.

"Why the sudden change of heart? What made you decide that I could come? Was it Rin? Oh and I promise not to get in your way." Tori spat out.

"You ask a lot of questions. But trust me, nothing can change my heart, yes it was Rin. Good, know your place mortal girl. For if you get in my way, I shall kill you." Sesshomaru answered cold heartedly.

Tori just nodded. She wasn't really sure if her voice would work at the time.

A few days later Tori was finally comfortable traveling with Rin, Jaken, and AuUn, and especially the most gorgeous Lord Sesshomaru. Tori was sitting beside Sesshomaru next to a river watching Rin teach Jaken how to catch fish.

"Awh they're so cute." Tori said to Sesshomaru referring to Rin and Jaken.

"I GOT ONE! I GOT ONE!" Jaken yelled.

"Oh good job Jaken!" Rin applauded.

"Yeah Jaken, you did well!" Tori agreed.

"Lord Sesshomaru, did you see that?" Jaken yelled from the river.

Sesshomaru didn't respond. Jaken and Rin went back to catching some fish for dinner. They ended up walking further down the river since they scared all the fish away from that one area. Tori got up from where she was sitting and walked to the bank of the river.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked as he watched Tori stand up and walk to the bank.

"Going for a swim." Tori replied. "I feel dirty after being touched by that filthy man."

Tori removed her shirt exposing her bare back to Sesshomaru. She could feel his stare burning into her back. She kept her skirt on, not wanting to expose herself to Sesshomaru, and took of her shoes and socks. Tori wiggled her toes and dipped one foot in the water. She shivered as the cold water touched her bare foot. Tori turned her head to look at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama, care to join me?" Tori asked sweetly.

"No thanks."  
"Alright, suit yourself." Tori exclaimed as she dove into the water. The rush of the water awakened her.

Sesshomaru stared out into the water. Waiting for Tori to return to the surface.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Please come join me. It feels amazing." Tori begged as she returned to the surface.

"I said no." Sesshomaru stated.

"Why n-" Tori was cut off by something grabbing her and pulling her under the water. "SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" Tori screamed as she tried to return to the surface for air.

Within two seconds Sesshomaru was in the water pulling her out. Sesshomaru had his arms around her waist holding her up with him as he jumped into the air out of the water. Tori's bare chest was pressing against his armor. It sent a chill down her spine, considering that she was still soaking wet. Tori realized that she was half nude and burned crimson. Sesshomaru didn't pay attention, he set her down next to the tree that he was sitting on and threw her shirt to her.

"Put this on." Sesshomaru said.

"O-Okay, Sesshomaru-sama." Tori did as she was told and threw on her shirt.

"What was that?" Sesshomaru asked Tori.

"I-I really don't know. It just felt like something wrapped around my leg and pulled me down. But thank you for saving me, once again." Tori responded as she scooted closer to Sesshomaru.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sesshomaru asked as he watched her scoot closer and closer to him.

"Tell me the real reason you let me come with you." Tori said softly as she leaned her body up against Sesshomaru's and looked him dead in the eyes.

"There is no real reason. You're lucky I even saved you the first time. So don't. Back away."

"So don't back away?" Tori said with a smirk.

"That is not what I meant. Now go."

"Go where?" Tori asked a little shocked.

"Go play with Rin and Jaken."

"Play?" Tori asked. "Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru stood up and walked away. Leaving Tori sitting there in disbelief.

_Maybe he really doesn't want love._ Tori thought to herself.

Tori gets up and walks the opposite direction of Sesshomaru. She walks past Rin and Jaken.

"Where are you going Tori-chan?" Rin asked Tori from the water.

"I'm leaving." Tori said bluntly, not looking at Rin nor Jaken.  
"What? Why?" Jaken interrupted.

"I'm not needed here. I get in the way. Please don't try and stop me. Tell Lord Sesshomaru I said thank you for everything." Tori said fighting back the tears.

"But don't you like him?" Rin asked which forced Tori to stop walking.

"So I thought." Tori responded after a long pause.

Tori continued walking.

"Please tell Sesshomaru." Tori said not turning around.

"Please wait Tori-chan!" Rin called after her.

Tori didn't fight the tears anymore; they had already one the battle. Tori took off running into the trees, not looking back. Running as far away as her body would let her she stopped at another clearing in the woods. Tori wasn't worried about running into another creepy old man, or any sort of demon. She wasn't focused on anything. Tori slid down a tree till she hit the ground with a thud. Tori sat there and cried. Not paying any attention to her surroundings.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama! Come quick! Tori left!" Rin yelled and she ran towards Sesshomaru who was standing on a cliff looking off into the distance, thinking about something very important.

"What do you mean she left? Where did she go?" Sesshomaru asked turning around to face Rin and the now out of breath Jaken.

"I don't know, she took off running, she was crying pretty hard. What happened?" Jaken asked.

"Nothing." Sesshomaru said as he started walking to where he last saw Tori. "Which way did she go?" Sesshomaru asked Rin.

"That way!" Rin said and pointed to where they were. "Oh and Lord Sesshomaru..." Rin started.

"What is it?"

"She wanted me to tell you that she said thank you for everything. I-I really think she love's you Lord Sesshomaru. She's not like the other women. She's beautiful, and she's really sweet."

Sesshomaru took in her last statement but did not respond. He told Rin and Jaken to stay put, and of course they did as he said. Sesshomaru kept walking till he heard sobbing coming from a clearing a few feet in front of him. He appeared from behind a tree and stood in silence, watching Tori cry. Tori didn't notice Sesshomaru standing there, he was too graceful.

"You need to stop crying, tears so weakness."

Tori looked up and her eyes went wide. She wiped her tears away and looked down.

"Go away." Tori spoke softly, gripping the grass.

"No."

"Yes! GO AWAY! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Tori screamed now ripping the grass out of the ground. "What did I do? I know you don't like mortals, but can't you make an acception for me? You saved my life, the least I can do is stay with you, and provide my services. Please Sesshomaru. I don't know what it is, but I feel as if I need you. As soon as you saved me from that man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Please understand."

Sesshomaru sighs lightly, barely noticeable, Tori even wondered if she had heard him. Sesshomaru sat down in front of Tori and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Tori…" Sesshomaru started.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru!" Tori exclaimed as she threw herself onto Sesshomaru.

"Tori what are you do-" Sesshomaru started.

Tori pressed her lips against Sesshomaru's, so passionately he couldn't even resist. Tori crawled onto Sesshomaru completely and pushed his back to the ground so she was lying on top of him. Tori pulled his armor off so she could rest her body on his without being stabbed by the points on his armor. She set it next to them and pressed her chest against his, her lips still sealed onto his. She released her lips from his only to open the top of his kimono so it was exposing his bare chest. She then returned her lips to his. She couldn't resist him, and she needed him. Sesshomaru struggled with his emotions. He wanted to stay strong but a part of his was telling him just to give in, for one night. Tori released her lips from his and stared down at him smiling. She traced the outline of his chest with her fingers.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Tori whispered.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked a little out of breath.

"Am I good enough for you?"

"Too good." Sesshomaru replied softly and kissed her passionately one more time.

Tori couldn't help but smile. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat.

_**Thump, Thump, Thump.**_

"Sesshomaru, you're heart is saying something to me." Tori said sweetly as she looked up at him.

"What is it saying?" Sesshomaru asked smiling a little.

_**Thump, Thump, Thump.**_

"_**I, love, you." **_Tori spoke softly.

Tori looked up at Sesshomaru with her blue eyes as soft as ever.

"I love you too, Lord Sesshomaru." Tori said and kissed him softly once more.

"I've never felt this before, so I'm not used to it. But I think I love you too, and it hurt me when Rin told me you left. It's like, I was afraid. And I've never been afraid before, so please, never scare me again. I don't like the feeling. I only like the feeling when you're around me." Sesshomaru admitted.

Tori's face lit up.

"Never." Tori promised.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Did you find her?" Rin yelled as she stumbled upon Tori and Sesshomaru. "Oh mi-lord, I'm sorry." Rin said smiling. She left to go tell Jaken that everything was okay.

Sesshomaru smiled and looked up at Tori who was still on top of him. He kissed her making her moan.

Sesshomaru's words were so soft, warm, hypnotizing, and calm. "Tonight, my love. I make you mine."

* * *

**Review's are awesome**!


End file.
